


PETRICHOR

by zeynepmaster



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Regeneration, TARDIS - Freeform, i wrote this before they announced the 13th doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeynepmaster/pseuds/zeynepmaster
Summary: Everyone is alone in the end. Everyone but The Doctor. She always had someone by her side.  But when her story is about to end, who will she get by her side?
Kudos: 2





	PETRICHOR

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is my first English story. Please be aware of that ♡

"

It is time," she said. She was talking to her companion Iris while they were fighting against the Daleks. The Doctor seemed very blue.

"No! Doctor, there must be another option!" Iris said. She was also blue. She remembered every second of her trip with The Doctor. When she was nearly gone, Doctor saved her life. They fought side by side. They jumped into danger together. They went through time and space. She won a chance to see everything ever happened or will happen. Then she remembered she never had to chance to thank The Doctor for everything she did for her.

"Oh, Iris... My Iris! I want to say there is a chance. However, we are out of chances."

"Will you do it?" She smiled sadly. "Your emergency protocol?" The Doctor nodded. Iris didn't resist to The Doctor while she is holding her hand and running to her TARDIS. Iris knew she wouldn't do it unless she had no choice.

Sacrificing her life for others, because every life is meaningful and worth to save.

They entered the control room. Doctor activated TARDIS. That's the end, she thought. Everything ends at the end like it just did.

After a calm trip, they arrived at Iris's house. Iris never thought this house is her home. My home is TARDIS, like she always said. But at this moment, it is not. Sorrowly it will never be her home again. It will not be The Doctor's home either.

"Take care of yourself, Iris." Doctor said. Iris nodded. Smiled and said:

"You know I will. When I didn't?" They laughed. The Doctor always loved the way Iris talk like she always appreciated her brave words.

"Farewell, my dear friend." 

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything you showed me."

"No, Iris. You do not have to thank. But I am grateful for everything you have done for me."

The Doctor entered her TARDIS and Iris sat on the couch next to the doorway. She felt what's waiting for her. They both did.

"So, that's the end, you sexy girl. For both of us..."

"I will push that button and I will be gone." She said. Her voice echoed in the TARDIS. She remembered how alone she is now.

She ran the engine. She wanted to go for a few trips but there was no time. Daleks had conquered every second of time and every inch of the universe. She was too late to stop them. They were very fast. They learned from their mistakes. There was only one step to stop them eternally.

She flew the TARDIS into the heart of everything. Into the battlefield.

She pushed the button.

***

Everywhere was black and there was nothing. So this how it feels, she thought. To be dead.

"Crimson." Something whispered. Her hair stood on end.

"Eleven." She started to remember.

"Delight." Here she comes, she thought.

"Petrichor." My sexy girl.

"Welcome." The Doctor said.

"No, you welcome." TARDIS said. "I was already here."

"Where am I?" Doctor said to her.

"You are in the TARDIS." Doctor was surprised. Then she remembered what TARDIS said to her 11th face. She said it was dark.

"You are my home and this is your home, eh?"

"No Doctor, I am the home." Doctor didn't say anything.

"Why am I still alive?" Doctor asked. She was afraid of what her TARDIS is going to say.

"You are not." TARDIS said. "We are not."

"Then how, how am I here?" Doctor asked.

"I stopped the time around us. After everything you have done for the good of the universe, it owes you a favor." TARDIS answered.

Doctor nodded. I already knew that, she thought.

"Can I see you one last time?"

TARDIS appeared in the body of Idris. Doctor remembered the last and the first time when she saw TARDIS in a body. Doctor had Amy and Rory, then she lost them. After that, she got Clara as her friend, and then she lost her too. After a long time, after all those friends she has lost. At the end of her story, she only got her first friend; Her TARDIS.

Doctor hugged her TARDIS. A tear dropped from her eye.

"You can let us go."

TARDIS gave death to her. Death is a gift, The Doctor thought before her death come and get her.

Her story ended to never start again.

The universe and everything have ever created mourned.

She died a lot, but she never stayed dead. But there is a first time for everything.


End file.
